A New Beginning
by shawnders808
Summary: Angela Montgomery, a girl working two jobs just to live in the city, receives an offer she can't refuse from Mayor Hamilton on Waffle Island. Excited for a new start, Angela head to Waffle Island with a positive mindset. She meets new friends and learns new, wonderful things. Could this be what she's needed all along? Rated T for language and suggestive situations.
1. Missed Calls and New Beginnings

**Hey guys! It's been a long while! I'm in college now and things are starting to look up. I miss all your wonderful reviews and favorites that always made my day. It sounds silly, but just one person liking something you felt you did a good job on can mean so much. Stay perfect, you guys!**

The sun had just risen on a Monday morning. A phone could be heard ringing throughout the small apartment. It rang once, and then twice, and then three times. It kept ringing until the answering machine beeped and a voice could be heard.

"Good morning! This is Hamilton from Waffle Island, calling for Angela Montgomery," the voice said. The man sounded entirely too awake for seven o'clock in the morning. "I received your message from the other day about the inn. I regret to inform you that, as of right now, we don't have any openings. However, I wanted to call you and let you know that I have another offer for you. If you could call me back when you get the chance, I'd be more than happy to explain! Have a wonderful day Ms. Montgomery!"

The message was rushed, and it sounded like the man – Hamilton, was it – was in a hurry. The aforementioned female was asleep on her couch, curled in a ball and huddled in a blanket. The television was playing back an opening menu from a movie she'd been watching while she fell asleep. So much overtime at work had made her exhausted.

Times in the city were tough, and Angela was working two jobs just to stay alive. The previous night she'd been at the hospital until three in the morning. She worked at the front desk as a receptionist, so it wasn't like she was paid a handsome amount of money.

During the day, she worked at a pet store. Although being surrounded by animals made her happy, she wasn't paid much there either. She'd even been employee of the month multiple times there. For the longest time, she'd been waiting for a raise or even a promotion. The only thing that kept her there was her love for animals.

The answering machine kept beeping every couple minutes. Chocolate eyes fluttered open at the noise, and a small yawn escaped her mouth. Angela sat up slowly, looking around groggily for the cause of the noise. She huffed, wondering who had called her so early in the morning.

She slowly got up from her spot on the couch and wandered over to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She reached into the pantry and grabbed two slices of bread out and stuck them in the toaster. Then she walked over to the answering machine, glaring at it every time it beeped. She hit play.

"You have one new message." The automated voice on the answering machine was load, and she groaned, but continued to listen. "Good morning! This is Hamilton from Waffle Island, calling for Angela Montgomery. I received your message from the other day about the inn. I regret to inform you that, as of right now, we don't have any openings. However, I wanted to call you and let you know that I have another offer for you. If you could call me back when you get the change, I'd be more than happy to explain! Have a wonderful day Ms. Montgomery!"

Angela's face fell as she listened to the message, but brightened again at the proposal. She'd read an advertisement on a listings website, and there was a job offer at the inn on some island near her city. The island's housing was fairly cheap, at least compared to the city, and for being a small town on a lonely island, it paid pretty well.

She grabbed the phone off the stand and carried it to the kitchen with her. She poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed her toast. Walking to the double doors in the living room, she opened them to a small balcony outside her apartment and sat down at a small patio table. Phone in hand, she looked up her missed calls and dialed the number back as she lit a cigarette.

She put the phone between her head and her shoulder, holding a cigarette and coffee mug in one hand, and a piece of toast in the other. Although it was probably unhealthy to have coffee and toast every day for breakfast, Angela figured it wasn't as bad as her smoking.

"Hello. This is Gill. Thank you for calling the Mayor's office on Waffle Island. How can I help you?" It sounded like a rather young man that answered the phone. He sounded like he was bored, as his voice was very monotonous. Angela felt it was rather rude to answer a phone like that, but then again, she had a piece of toast in her mouth and couldn't answer for a couple seconds.

"Hi! This is Angela Montgomery. I got a call back from Hamilton just a short while ago, and he told me to call him as soon as I had the time," she responded. There was a sigh from the other end of the phone and then he said, "Hold on just a second."

Angela waited again, finishing her last little bit of toast and putting her coffee down. Right as she puffed from her cigarette once more, an excited voice boomed on the other end of the line.

"Angela Montgomery! Oh, I'm so excited you called! Sorry for calling so early in the morning. Being a mayor, I have to be sort of an early bird. But morning sunrises are nice, don't you think? Oh, I'm rambling again." Mayor Hamilton spoke excitedly, almost too fast for Angela to hear.

"That's alright," she giggled. "I was just calling you back to hear out your offer that you had."

"Right, right. Well, as I said, we no longer have any openings at the inn, however. Based on the resume you emailed to us, I feel like you'd be the perfect pick for this job. I know you enjoy cooking, but I'm really hoping you say yes to this instead. You said you like animals, correct?"

"Yes," she said. "That is correct. I work two jobs as of right now, and during the day I work at a pet store. If it weren't for the animals, I wouldn't keep the job."

"I know it's just starting to change seasons to winter, Ms. Montgomery. But hear me out. How would you like to work on a farm, raising livestock and planting crops? You could start off with animals, that you're probably better with, since crops won't grow this time of year. You'll have a house of your own. It's not in perfect shape right now, as it's been abandoned for a while, but it's on a big plot of land and it can easily be fixed up. If you agree, we'll give you the first couple months to live there with no rent, that way you can test it out and see if you like it. You'll also be able to use any money you make to fix up the house a little while there's no rent. It comes pre-furnished, but you'll have to buy your own furniture if you wish you upgrade. How about it? I know it's sudden and kind of wild, and I know it's nothing like working at the diner at the inn, but I think you'd be perfect for the job."

Angela was speechless as she took another hit from her cigarette. "Uh..." was all she could muster out. She thought about it for a minute, and Hamilton waited patiently on the other end.

"No rent for a couple months, animals, crops... Is there anything I'm missing?" she asked.

"That's really all there is to it! If you have trouble with anything, you can always ask others on the island. A lot of us know many things, and everyone's very friendly. We'd be more than willing to help you out! You don't have to decide right now if you don't want to, Ms. Montgomery. If you need a couple days to think-"

Angela cut him off. "I'll do it! I've been waiting for an opportunity to start new. The city just isn't for me. I'm working two jobs just to live and I've been working for the same pet store as a cashier for five years without a promotion or raise or anything. I think this would be good for me!"

"Are you sure, Ms. Montgomery?"

"I'm sure!"

"Great!" Hamilton sounded ecstatic. "When's the earlier you could pack your belongings and leave?"

"I just have to tell my landlord. I was supposed to resign my lease tomorrow, actually, so I can gather all my things."

"Tomorrow? That's wonderful! Much sooner than I expected. If you need more time, feel free to call me and let me know. Otherwise, I'll have my son, Gill, email you information about boat tickets and the like. Just keep your receipt from your ticket and we'll reimburse you when you get here! I have to go now, Ms. Montgomery, but call me if you need anything! We can't wait to have you here!"

Angela was smiling now. "Neither can I! Thank you so much!"

_Could this be the new start I've been waiting for?_ Angela thought to herself as she flicked her cigarette over the balcony edge and went inside to get dressed.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up fairly soon! I know it was kind of all over the place, but it'll get better once I get back into this writing thing! **


	2. Friendly Captains and Indignant Behavior

**Sorry for making some of you wait! A review from a wonderful follower mentioned the back story, or lack there of, on Angela. I'm more the type of person to work back stories in throughout the entirety of the writing, instead of unloading it all at first. I tend to ramble whenever I do that, so I've found it a lot easier to just go about it with a slower approach. This also means there's more likely to be more chapters! Not a whole lot more, but a few more. I hope you guys like this chapter, and feel free to follow me on Twitter and Instagram shawnders808 ! The more friends, the merrier! Enjoy!**

"Angela, we'll miss you honey!" An older woman with graying hair waved at Angela as she made her way out of the main office of the apartment building.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Angela said to herself. "I figured it would be much more of a hassle than that." She shrugged, continuing up the stairs to her apartment. She had promised her landlord and his wife that she would be out as soon as possible. Luckily, she didn't have many belongings in her suite, and she was packed up much sooner than her landlord probably expected.

After one last look around, Angela sighed. She grabbed the notepad on the counter and the pen lying next to it. Tapping the pen against her chin, she thought about what to write.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Harrison,_

_ I appreciate your hospitality over the past five years beyond belief. You two became like family to me, and I regret leaving you behind, but it's time to start a new chapter in my life. I cannot keep working just to live anymore. I want to be happy. The place I'm moving to comes pre-furnished, so I won't have room to load all of my belongings in there. I'm leaving everything except my decorations and my clothes. Feel free to keep the TV, the couches, the balcony table set, and the small kitchen appliances. If you do not wish to keep them, I ask that you please give them to charity. Thank you guys for all you've done for me over the past couple years. I'll never forget you guys, and I'll be sure to write you occasionally and come visit sometime!_

_ Much love and appreciation,_

_ Angela Montgomery_

She finished writing her note and taped it to the outside of the door after hauling her two giant suitcases out the door. She took the elevator down to the first floor, and once she was out of the building, she turned around and gave one last, longing look.

Despite how unhappy she was, she'd become really close to her neighbors here, and her landlord and his wife were like parents to her. She almost regretted leaving just because of the wonderful people she'd met. But as far as she was concerned, she didn't have any close friends in the city that she just couldn't part from.

Hailing a taxi, Angela rode toward the boating dock. As soon as she arrived, she hurriedly grabbed her bags out of the trunk – with the help of the taxi driver that simply would not take no for an answer – and headed toward the ticket booth.

"One ticket to Waffle Island, please!" Angela exclaimed. The man looked confused.

"Not many people go to and from there a lot. Family?"

"Nope!" That was all the answer she gave before she gracefully accepted the ticket from the man and hurried onto the ferry.

Angela stared out at the open sea around her, counting down the minutes until they departed. It would take a couple hours until the ferry reached the island. She hoped it wouldn't get dark too soon, as she wanted to explore her new home when she got there.

As soon as the boat began to move, Angela became nauseated.

"Well, well! What's a pretty young girl like you doin' leavin' the city?" An elderly man with a big smile and a Captain's Hat appeared behind Angela. She was startled at first. "Rumor has it you're goin' to Waffle Island, missy. Is it true?"

Angela nodded as she spoke. "Yes, that's true."

The man looked at her. "Well, there's no one on the boat but us and my navigator! And he does all the steerin' work. I just bark orders! Figure I might as well talk to ya' and keep you company!" He winked as he said this, and Angela laughed. "I'm Pascal, by the way! The cap-ee-tahn of this here ship!" The way he drawled out and mispronounced the word 'captain' made Angela giggle again.

"I'm Angela Montgomery. Passenger on this here ship!" She winked back and Pascal gave a hearty laugh. She liked this captain. He was fun and easy-going, and very friendly.

"So what brings you to Waffle Island, if you don't mind me asking?" The captain had a very puzzled look on his face. "I hear ole Hamilton's not gotten a bite on jobs in a while, until recently. Just got a new bartender at the Inn! That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

Angela shook her head. "Actually, I asked about that job, but I was a couple days too late! But Mayor Hamilton offered me a job as a farmer on some plot of land. It's all new to me, but I have to say, I'm excited!"

"That's exciting! Well I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other! I'm the one that brings people, animals, and products in and out of the island. I look forward to working with you more!" Angela brightened at that. If she didn't know anyone there, at least she made a friend in this older gentleman.

Forgetting her queasiness, Angela lit a cigarette – with permission from Pascal of course, who lit his pipe shortly thereafter – and continued her chat with her new acquaintance for the remainder of the boat ride.

As soon as they docked, Angela let out a frustrated sigh at having to cut her conversation short with Pascal. She felt very welcomed by this man. _Hopefully everyone's this friendly_, she thought to herself.

"I'll be seein' you around, Ms. Montgomery!"

"Oh please! No formalities. It's Angela!" she replied quickly. Pascal laughed and tipped his hat to her before he started the ferry back up and headed toward the mainland for a good night's rest in a hotel and more passengers the next day, as he told Angela on their pleasant ride.

She waved as he backed the boat from the dock and was on his way, then turned around and stared blankly ahead of her. Suddenly, her stomach dropped. With Pascal the friendly captain gone, Angela was completely alone in this new place, and the realization hit her suddenly.

"No," she spoke. "You need to get a hold of yourself. You're fine!"

With that, Angela headed in the direction pointed out by the sign that read 'Town Hall'. Mayor Hamilton would surely be there, right?

As she walked along the path toward Town Square, Angela couldn't help but take in the scenery. Despite it being cold and dead in winter, it was still a lovely scene. She was too busy walking around and staring at the trees when she ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch i-" The voice stopped abruptly as the speaker and Angela locked eyes.

The man before her was very odd looking, but in a rather attractive way. He had an apron on, which Angela cocked her head at. He was wearing a white button-down and black slacks underneath. He had peach colored hair pinned back in the front. However, the thing that stood out most to Angela was the man's eyes. She let out a breath when she looked into them again. They were a deep violet color. She'd never seen eyes like that before. She stood mesmerized for a few seconds longer before the man spoke up again.

"Take a picture," he snorted. "It'll last a hell of a lot longer." She looked at his mouth, cocked into a smirk, and frowned.

"I'd say sorry for running into you, but I'm not so sorry anymore, what with the attitude you've got on you," she responded indignantly. "Anyways, I best get going. I have to meet the Mayor to discuss some very important business!" At that, she walked off, taking one glance back at the peachy-haired man to see him staring at her with an odd look in his eyes.

…

Upon arriving at Town Hall, the sun was already starting to set. The walk wasn't that far, so why had it taken Angela so long to get here? She shook the thought out of her head and put a big smile on her face as she opened the door. A bell dinged above her and she looked up.

"Can I help you?" That voice sounded so familiar.

"You must be Gill! I'm Angela Montgomery! Is Mayor Hamilton in?" she asked.

"No need to be so formal my dear! Call me Hamilton!" Angela spun around at the voice and smiled. "Come this way, and we can discuss everything in detail!"

Angela followed Hamilton into his office, studying his appearance as she did. He was a short man, and he was also very stout. He had a big cowlick on the top of his head, and Angela tried to contain her giggle. It was clear he and Gill were related. If neither of them had said anything over the phone, she still would've guessed, what with Gill having a big cowlick to match his father's!

"Sit down, my dear! I'll make this as short as possible. Candy?" Hamilton pushed a bowl filled with an assortment of sweets toward her. She grabbed one at random out and nodded.

"Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome. Now, I was hoping to have your house ready by the time you got here, however, while the carpenters were working on it, there was an accident with the apprentice, and so they had to cut it short for the day. But he should be back on his feet before tomorrow, so no need to worry! Anyways, for now, you can stay at Sundae Inn. It's right across the way from here, and they're very hospitable. When you get there, head to the bar. Kathy or the new bartender should be working there, so you can tell whichever one who you are, and they'll show you to your room! The owners of the inn are out of town right now, but you'll meet them soon, I'm sure!"

Angela listened carefully to all the information Hamilton gave her.

"For now, we'll leave it at that, and we'll meet again when you move into your house. If you'd like to explore a little bit, I suggest you do it in daylight so you don't get lost, as you are new to the island. If you want a tour guide, stop by tomorrow and I'll be more than happy to assist you in exploring!"

As Hamilton wrapped up his speech, Angela smiled. "Thank you so much, Ma- I mean, Hamilton. You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

"No problem, dear!"

With that, Angela said her goodbyes to Hamilton and Gill. The girl working next to Gill earlier had already left. It was dark when Angela stepped into Town Square. But just like the mayor said, Sundae Inn was right across the way. She lit another cigarette and walked toward the inn.

She stopped outside the Inn and stood by the porch railing to smoke, as she didn't want to upset anyone coming in or out of the front doors. As she smoked, she couldn't tell where the smoke ended and her breath came out. It was entirely too cold to smoke. Just another reason Angela wanted to quit.

Just as Angela was taking the last few drags from her cigarette, a familiar figure walked up.

"Oh, you again." It was the peachy-haired man. He glanced at her for a couple seconds and then walked inside, ignoring her. Angela rolled her eyes, sighing. _I guess not everyone is so nice here_.

The man walked back out, eying Angela as she took the last puff of her cigarette before placing it in the ashtray beside the porch railing.

"That's a bad habit, you know." He smirked. Angela was immediately annoyed. "That's not attractive."

Angela huffed. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not trying to attract anyone, then, isn't it? What's your problem with me, anyways? I was going to say sorry for running into you earlier, but you came back with a snarky response before I could."

The man stared at her with the same smirk before walking off without another work.

"Ugh!" Angela cried out. _Some people_.

Spinning around, Angela walked into Sundae Inn. She was greeted warmly by a girl with blonde hair wearing shorts and a shirt tied up, showing her midriff.

"Are you Angela?" the girl asked excitedly.

"That would be me," Angela responded. Still annoyed from the meeting with the man, she apologized immediately. "Sorry, I'm usually very friendly. I'm just annoyed with some guy and his rude comments."

"I'm Kathy! Nice to finally meet you! We've all been so excited for you to get here! Are you talking about the man that just walked out, by chance?" Angela nodded. "That's Chase," Kathy laughed. "You'll get used to him. Here, I'll show you to your room!" Kathy set the glass down that she'd been drying and came out from behind the bar.

Showing her to her room, Kathy cheerfully said, "Goodnight Angela!" Angela waved from inside the door with a smile on her face.

She put her bags down in the corner and grabbed a pair of pajamas out. Being cold out, Angela chose fuzzy pajama pants with a plain tee shirt to match. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the chocolate-eyed girl was out like a light.

**I'm terribly sorry if this chapter seemed to kind of, well, drag on. But I wanted to get her first day down all in one chapter. I plan to introduce more characters soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
